


Spellbound

by hyunwoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the worst ideas Baekhyun ever had. And Baekhyun always had bad ideas. Dragging Kyungsoo against his will to a strip club where he met the enigmatic raven haired boy named Kai was probably the worst of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyungsoo meets Kai

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kaisoo fanfic and I was really excited to write a story for this pairing! 
> 
> There one or two warnings I'd like to give; one is that this fanfic is based on an age gap relationship, where Kyungsoo is ten years older than Jongin. Jongin is not underage, but if you don't feel comfortable reading this kind of fanfic, I'd advise you not to read. Second is that Jongin is a stripper, so if you also don't feel comfortable reading it, do not read.
> 
> I'd like to thank my friend Marina, who is a Directioner, but is getting into the world of kpop and she said that Kaisoo is the cutest pairing of EXO and asked me to stop writing about Chenlay or Sulay and write a story about them. This is for you!

It is Jongdae bachelor party and someone (most likely Baekhyun) thought it would be funny to take Kyungsoo to a male strip club. Personally, Kyungsoo just thinks they’re doing this to make fun of him. They know hadn’t had a boyfriend in six months and consequently hadn’t got laid, so it is only too obvious when, instead of paying for Jongdae to get a lap dance, they pay for one for him instead.

Kyungsoo stares at them when he’s presented with a handful of dollar bills and Baekhyun grins maniacally. He glances at Jongdae, who doesn’t seem perturbed that his bachelor party has been taken over by an effort to get Kyungsoo laid.

Kyungsoo is not impressed. "No, Baekhyun," he says flatly, pushing away the money and frowning. He doesn’t need to buy a boyfriend.

"Come on, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun exclaims. "It’s a bachelor party!"

"It’s Jongdae’s bachelor party," Kyungsoo stresses, glancing at the aforementioned bachelor. Jongdae just shrugs and his mouth curves into what could be considered a smile on him. 

Around them, the club is dark except the stage lit with a few red and yellow stage lights. The bar is underlit with blue lights and that’s where they sit, Baekhyun with a handful of bills, and Jongdae and Chanyeol watching with interest.

They’ve been at the club for about half an hour, in which Baekhyun has stuffed his hand down too many boxer briefs than Kyungsoo cares to count. Jongdae has gone red from a guy rubbing against him, and Chanyeol has excitedly watched and joined in the entire thing. Kyungsoo would say he’s about one drink away from jumping up on the stage and giving everyone a free show.

Kyungsoo just keeps thinking that he should have stayed home. He had some projects to work on, but instead, had found himself dragged from bar to bar and finally ending up in a seedy male strip-club. Jongdae doesn’t seem to mind, though.

Baekhyun’s still giving Kyungsoo that look, the one where his eyes widen and he actually looks innocent. It’s pathetic, really, but Kyungsoo can’t resist those looks. It’s how he accepted living with Chanyeol as a roommate and babysitting his boss’ kids when he was in college for 20 bucks and a meal he had to prepare himself.

"Come on," Baekhyun begs, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and surveying the club. A guy is on stage, but Kyungsoo doesn’t find him particularly attractive.

"No," Kyungsoo repeats. "I don’t like anyone here anyway."

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow for a second before turning to the bartender. "Hey, who’s the favorite around here?"

Kyungsoo swears he’s going to kill Baekhyun the moment they find some dark, deserted alleyway.

The guy cleaning glasses pauses, sizing Baekhyun up. "Well, depends on what you’re looking for. There’s Minseok, the cute and petite stripper kind. Or Sehun, the blond skinny bitch. Or if you’re into leather…"

"No!" Kyungsoo interrupts.

Baekhyun turns to him. "What do you think?"

Kyungsoo just stares. "I think I want to go home and finish work."

Baekhyun scoffs. "You’re always fucking working. Why don’t you relax once in a while?"

"I happen to like my job." Kyungsoo scowls. He’s glaring around the club, firmly disapproving. "And I’d rather not waste my money on some two-bit stripper who’s probably teeming with a disease-" He trails away as a boy catches his eye.

He has to be a boy, no older than eighteen. He’s got dark hair that falls over his eyes and his jeans are so tight Kyungsoo could swear they’re glued on. The boy’s crossing the room, ignoring all the stares turned in his direction, and disappears behind the backstage curtain.

Kyungsoo shakes his head sharply, praying Baekhyun didn’t notice. He knows it’s hopeless, though, because Baekhyun always notices everything. He was the one who found out Kyungsoo was gay when he was only sixteen, who pushed Jongdae and his fiancé together at high school, who got Chanyeol a job when he was fucking broke and about to be evicted. Baekhyun notices everything, and then he does something about it.

Sure enough, as soon as Kyungsoo tears his eyes away from the boy and finishes his sentence, Baekhyun turns back to the bartender.

"Who was that?" he demands, nodding at the still-fluttering curtain.

"Oh, him," the bartender says, pouring a drink for someone else and sending it down the counter. "He’s new. Name’s Kai."

Baekhyun nudges Kyungsoo in the side and grins evilly. Kyungsoo is not amused.

"How about that, hm?" he asks, winking at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo just frowns. He doesn’t want a stripper, even if the boy had been extremely hot. Who knew what kind of things strippers got into in their off time?

"Why don’t you get Jongdae a stripper?" he asks moodily. "It’s his party, after all."

Baekhyun gives him an obvious look. "Jongdae’s not gay."

"Then why are we even here?" 

Baekhyun and Jongdae exchange a glance and Kyungsoo gets it. His eyes narrow and he folds his arms over his chest. "You know, you could have just told me you were kidnapping me to go to a strip club. You didn’t have to lie and say it was for Jongdae’s bachelor party."

Jongdae shrugs. "It was the only way to get you out. You’ve been shut in that apartment of yours for way too long."

Kyungsoo frowns. He likes his apartment, thank you very much.

Baekhyun just grins and grabs him around the shoulders again. Kyungsoo’s arms are shaken loose from his chest and he sighs. At this point, he knows it’s better to just let Baekhyun do what he wants. It’s his money, after all.

So he sighs and rubs his neck, which Baekhyun knows means he’s given in. Grinning, Baekhyun turns back to the bartender.

"So how might one go about getting a private session with Kai?"

Kyungsoo barely listens as Baekhyun negotiates with the manager. He’s thinking that he hates his friends, and as soon as the night is over, he’s finding himself some new ones. There are some nice people at his workplace. He bets he could find a good friend there. 

Before he knows it, Baekhyun is grabbing his arm and leading him to some side room he didn’t notice before. Jongdae and Chanyeol are trailing after. Chanyeol’s eyes are wide with excitement, and Jongdae doesn’t look like he cares either way.

The room they enter is small, no larger than his bedroom, a square. Dark curtains fall over the walls and there’s a chair in the middle of the room. A few low reddish lamps light up the corners of the room and Kyungsoo feels like he’s in a more pleasant version of hell than the bible describes.

Baekhyun pushes him down in the chair, his grin far too wide than should be allowed in the situation. Kyungsoo’s not exactly looking forward to what’s coming next, and every time he hears a noise outside the curtain, his heart shoots into his throat.

No one is speaking inside the room and Kyungsoo is beginning to wonder what’s going on. But then there are the soft sounds of footfalls outside that pause at the door and Kyungsoo freezes again.

He wouldn’t be so nervous if his three best friends weren’t standing around waiting to see him get a lap dance from an incredibly hot guy. Or if it wasn’t a strip club.

That’s what he tells himself, anyway, when the footfalls stop and the curtain rustles aside. Standing in the doorway is the same boy he saw earlier. He’s changed clothes, though, and the tight jeans are gone. He’s wearing looser slacks and a clean, black tank top. His dark hair is messy and contrasts with his tanned skin. He’s wearing a thin line of eyeliner and Kyungsoo is wondering how old he is.

The boy, Kai, apparently, lets his eyes flick over Kyungsoo’s body before he steps into the room. If he’s nervous, he doesn’t show it as the curtains fall back into place behind him. Baekhyun is the first one to speak up.

"Hey, I’m Baekhyun and this is Kyungsoo." He gestures at Kyungsoo.

The boy says nothing, only nods, and his eyes going back to Kyungsoo.

"You’re Kai, right?" Baekhyun asks.

The boy nods again. He’s wearing a jacket and slowly slides it from his shoulders to the floor. Kyungsoo can see his sharp hipbones that barely hold up the slacks. They’re sliding down already and the boy has barely moved. A slice of pale skin is revealed between the slacks and the bottom of the shirt.

Kyungsoo forces his eyes from the boy’s hips up to his eyes. Behind the eyeliner, he can see that they’re dark and intense. They’re resting intently on him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

He’s sitting stiffly in the chair, his hands on the arms, feeling as though he should hold on tightly. He can hear Baekhyun whispering something to Chanyeol, but his eyes are on Kai as he steps closer.

Admittedly, he’s not sure what to do in these situations. He’s never been the strip-club-going kind of guy. Even in college, when people’ social lives are most effervescent than ever, he had preferred to stay away from the bars and frat parties.

Kyungsoo graduated a few years ago with a job offer at a very important magazine in South Korea as an economic consultant. Now, he spends most of his time evaluating the most important Stock Exchanges of the world, such as NYSE, NASDAQ, SHANGAI, BM&F Bovespa among others. Kyungsoo evaluates the primary and secondary markets and the most profitable new issues on the market. Really, he is quite content with his life, doing exactly what he likes, but Baekhyun, it seems, thinks he needs something more. Baekhyun likes spice while Kyungsoo likes wishy-washy.

Kyungsoo stares up at Kai, a mixture of arousal and nerves in his eyes, and can’t decide whether or not this is a bad idea. Generally, since it was Baekhyun’s idea, it should automatically be categorized as a bad one.

Kai steps forward and Baekhyun’s whispers are silenced. Kyungsoo can feel his heart climbing to his throat. He knows he shouldn’t be this nervous. It’s just a guy, just a really good-looking guy, who’s probably God knows from where who is about to give him a lap dance. Yeah, Kyungsoo’s not so sure he shouldn’t be nervous.

He feels like he should say something into the slightly awkward silence, but then it’s not silent anymore. Kai has picked up a remote Kyungsoo didn’t see and presses a button. Immediately, a low thumping beat fills the room and it feels a little less awkward.

The remote goes down and the boy’s eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s. His fingers are on the buttons of his shirt, moving agonizingly slowly. His hips are cocked to the side and Kyungsoo can’t help but think how incredibly sexy he is, even if he’s so young and carries such sad eyes.

The shirt comes undone slowly and Kai’s chest is revealed, just a sliver under the loose-hanging fabric. He takes another step forward and the slacks slip further over his hips. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol are silent behind Kyungsoo, watching the show. Kyungsoo’s nearly forgotten they’re there.

Kyungsoo jumps slightly when Kai slides forward, his hands moving up Kyungsoo’s arms on the chair. He’s practically in his lap now. Kyungsoo’s been instructed not to touch, though. The manager had been very clear on that aspect. Touching the chest is alright, but nothing below the belt.

Kyungsoo’s legs are forced apart by the insistent boy is in his lap. His body is moving with the music and Kyungsoo feels incredibly awkward. He knows it’s the boy’s job and that Baekhyun is probably paying a ridiculous amount of money for this, but he doesn’t see the point. In a way, he feels bad for Kai.

Kai’s hands are on his arms, sliding up to his neck as he moves against him. Kyungsoo can feel the thudding base in his ribcage and closes his eyes for a second. He can smell Kai’s scent. It is musky like rich cologne, but there is a hint of cheap soap lingering behind. It makes Kyungsoo’s heart ache to think how young this kid is and what he’s doing with his life.

Kyungsoo is startled when Kai grinds against him. His eyes shoot open and he’s staring at the ceiling. Behind him, Baekhyun is whispering again and he looks down as he feels something being shoved into his palm. Money.

Kai’s slacks have slid far down his hips, practically to the floor, and the boxers briefs he's wearing only covers a tiny portion of his body. He really is thin for a stripper, Kyungsoo thinks, but Baekhyun is urging him to use the money, so he slips a few bills under the elastic, his fingers grazing the boy’s soft skin.

"Thank you." He hears a whisper in his ear. It’s low and seductive, begging for more and has Kyungsoo going weak at the knees.

He knows it’s wrong to like a boy so much younger than him. He knows having any sort of feelings for a stripper is wrong. But he tells himself he’ll never see this boy again and tries to enjoy the awkwardness.

He’s surprised at the faint ghost of a kiss Kai leaves against his neck, more just a brush of his lips against his ear, and then is gone. The music dies and Kai pushes himself off of Kyungsoo, a hint of a smirk on his face. Kyungsoo is left feeling stunned and doesn’t notice when Baekhyun pulls out his wallet and hands the boy a few large bills.

The boy doesn’t thank Baekhyun, merely nods, his eyes flickering back to Kyungsoo. They lock eyes for just a second before Kai turns and vanishes behind the fluttering curtain.

Baekhyun’s grinning again and Kyungsoo feels like he’s just missed something very important.

"So how was it?" he prods Kyungsoo, dragging him up from the chair. Kyungsoo’s legs feel a little like warm jello, and he can still feel where Kai’ hands slid up his jeans.

Kyungsoo stares for a second then blinks. "Can we go now?"

Baekhyun frowns, but shrugs when Kyungsoo pointedly ignores his question. "Got my money worth at least, though, right?"

Kyungsoo shrugs. It’s better to agree with Baekhyun than say no. It saves a lot of time in the end.

They leave the club soon after, Chanyeol chattering excitedly about how Kai slid onto Kyungsoo’s lap so easily and Baekhyun agreeing. Kyungsoo glances around as they exit the building but doesn’t catch sight of the boy again. He has a feeling he’ll never see him again anyway.

 

**

 

Kyungsoo spends the next few days trying to forget the boy from the club. He doesn’t go back, and pointedly avoids even entering that part of town. Chanyeol talks constantly of the club for several days until he grows bored and resorts back to his normal activities of playing some shitty video game and drinking cans and cans of coke.

Kyungsoo is using most of his time that week to study the South American stock exchange like his boss asked. He doesn’t admit that he’s hiding behind work to avoid thinking about Kai and the fact that he wants to see him again.

Kyungsoo’s got dozens of documents and graphics spread over the table in the living room and he's typing furiously in his laptop every single detail he judges important and relevant to send his boss when Chanyeol bounces in, a can of beer in his hand.

"Hey, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol greets him cheerfully, plopping down next to him on the couch and snuggling into his side. "Whatcha doing?"

"Work," Kyungsoo replies simply.

Chanyeol nods and takes a sip of his drink. "Wanna go out?"

"Out where?" It’s only seven pm, and a Thursday, at that.

"I dunno." Chanyeol bounces a little and Kyungsoo wonders how many beers he’s had that day. "Out. I’m tired of being inside."

"We have a back porch," Kyungsoo mutters, still staring at his laptop. He decides it’s not important to include an analysis of the Brazilian balance sheet and deletes it right away.

Chanyeol pouts and leans his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. "That’s not out. Let’s get dinner or something. There's no food in this house."

Kyungsoo doesn’t agree or disagree. He can hear the pout in Chanyeol’s voice and knows that if he looks at him, he’ll see the puppy-dog eyes and will have to say yes.

"I have work to do," Kyungsoo replies instead, riffling through the documents.

Chanyeol sighs. "You’ve been working all day. You have to eat."

"I know," Kyungsoo murmurs. "That’s what noodles bowls and microwaves are for."

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "Come on!" He tugs at Kyungsoo’s arm and pouts again, silently urging Kyungsoo to look at him. "I’m hungry."

Kyungsoo sighs and makes the mistake of looking up at Chanyeol. Immediately, he groans and looks away. "No, Chanyeol," he whines, knowing he’s doomed himself.

"Pretty please?" Chanyeol begs, his lip pushed out as far as it will go.

Kyungsoo groans. "Chanyeol, I have stuff to do."

"Don’t you love me?" Chanyeol asks, his eyes wide. "Why won’t you eat with me?"

Kyungsoo sighs. It’s no use. He looked.

"All right, fine, we’ll go."

"Yay!" Chanyeol yells, jumping up, managing not to spill his beer all over the couch.

"But after that I have to work!"

"Yeah, yeah," Chanyeol agrees, downing the rest of his drink and hurrying to put his shoes on. "Dinner!"

Despite having lost the battle, Kyungsoo can’t help smiling at Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s like a little puppy dog and Kyungsoo is his master.

Chanyeol comes running back, the can gone and shoes on. Kyungsoo’s hardly moved, but with a hyperactive Chanyeol urging him on, he puts on his shoes and grabs his keys and wallet from the table by the door.

They slide into Kyungsoo's car and pull out of the driveway. Their apartment isn’t very big and it's not in the fanciest neighborhood, but they like it, thank you very much. It’s got two bedrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. There’s a lawn in front, but all the grass is brown since neither of them waters it. There are a few dying rosebuds that Chanyeol swore he would take care of and obviously didn’t.

They drive into town with the radio blaring and Chanyeol singing along. Kyungsoo glances over at Chanyeol, and he realizes how boring his life would be without him even if the hyperactive giraffe annoys him the fuck out. He would never tell Chanyeol that, though, because Chanyeol would latch onto him quicker than a leech in a pond.

"Where do you want to go?" Kyungsoo asks as they pass the outskirts of town.

"Um…" Chanyeol says, staring out the window at the tall buildings they pass. "Let’s go to that Kim Ga Ne down on fourth."

"Okay," Kyungsoo agrees and takes a turn that will take them downtown.

They pass some restaurants and a shopping mall on their way. When they reach their destination, he finds a parking spot along the busy street and pulls in. There are lots of people on the streets since it is early August and summer vacation, people strolling around with ice creams until late evening.

Chanyeol drags Kyungsoo across the street and to their usual kimbap place. It’s a nice place that’s usually not busy at night, but today, it's a little bit crowded. Chanyeol settles himself at a table by the window and picks up the menu even though Kyungsoo knows he’s going to get the same thing he always does.

"Night, boys," comes Yixing's voice from overhead and Kyungsoo looks up to find their usual waiter smiling down at them.

"Hey, Yixing," he greets him and Chanyeol smiles beckoning.

"Hi, Yixing!"

"Haven’t seen you two around lately," he says, tapping his pencil against the notepad.

Kyungsoo sort of shrugs. "Been busy with work."

"Did your boss pile you up with the South American research again?"

"Kind of," he replies. "But it's okay, I'm used to it."

Yixing nods and smiles at him, moving to Chanyeol.

"So what’ll it be? Let me guess," he pauses and Kyungsoo laughs. "You’ll have chamchi gimbap and galbitang?"  
   
"Ew," Chanyeol wrinkles his nose. "No, I’ll have the –"

"Dolsot bibimbap—" Kyungsoo says and Yixing finishes, "— extra red spicy sauce."

Chanyeol frowns at both of them and sticks out his tongue childishly. "And a sprite."

Yixing nods, still smiling and writes down the order. Kyungsoo orders his own food and he turns to put it in.

Chanyeol settles into his chair, his hands playing idly with his phone as he stares out the window. It’s a nice day and it's warm out. Lots of people are walking the sidewalk and Kyungsoo thinks he’s very content with his life.

"Oh my God!" Chanyeol says suddenly, his eyes wide and staring out the window.

"What?" Kyungsoo asks. "Is there a murder or something?"

"No." Chanyeol shakes his head quickly. "It’s that guy!"

"What guy?"

"From the strip club!"

Kyungsoo can hear the crick in his neck as his head swings in the direction Chanyeol’s looking. Sure enough, standing on the corner is the same boy from the strip club. He’s wearing black skinny jeans and a gray tank top. His hands are stuffed in his jeans and he’s glancing up and down the street as though waiting for someone.

"You should talk to him!" Chanyeol says excitedly.

Kyungsoo tears his gaze from Kai to stare at Chanyeol. "Are you out of your mind?" he asks.

Chanyeol shrugs. "Probably, but you should so talk to him! You liked him!"

Kyungsoo’s mouth is open slightly in disbelief. "And what should I say to him? ‘Hey, I’m that one guy you gave a lap dance last week. You wanna talk about how you sell your body over some spaghetti kimchi?"

Chanyeol sighs. "Well, you don’t say that. Fuck, Kyungsoo, I thought you were smarter than that."

Kyungsoo just stares.

"Go talk to him!"

"About what?" Kyungsoo isn’t convinced, and as much as he thinks the guy is hot, walking up to him on the street probably isn’t the best idea.

"I don’t know!" Chanyeol says, "But he’s leaving! You should do it now!"

Outside, Kai is beginning to walk away and Kyungsoo has half a mind to let him go, but Chanyeol’s seizing his arm and pulling him up. He’s somehow forced out the door and stands in front of the restaurant, feeling ridiculous.

Chanyeol’s still inside, silently urging him on. Kyungsoo shoots him an angry look but takes a step towards where Kai is standing on the opposite corner.

All the while telling himself this is the most stupid thing he’s ever done, feeling even more stupid than Chanyeol himself, Kyungsoo crosses the street and approaches Kai.

"Hey," he says when he’s finally close enough.

Kai turns around, his expression questioning as he looks at Kyungsoo. "Hi," he says slowly, glancing away from Kyungsoo and peering down the street again.

Kyungsoo is silent for a minute, but he can see Chanyeol across the street in the restaurant window gesturing about something. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Um, you probably don’t remember me," he says again and Kai glances back at him. "I’m Kyungsoo. We sort of met last week, at the club."

Kai’ expression changes slowly from disdain to understanding and slight panic. He turns quickly away.

"Sorry, but I don’t do any private parties."

"What?" Kyungsoo asks, confused. Then he realizes. "No! I-I’m not—I mean, that’s not why I’m talking to you."

"Why are you then?" The boy’s tone is challenging and Kyungsoo gets the feeling he’s got his guard way up.

"I don’t know," Kyungsoo admits slowly, "My friend…" He gestures back to Chanyeol in the kimbap place who’s still gesturing but stops suddenly as they turn to look at him. He quickly picks up his menu and pretends to be reading it. Kyungsoo turns back. "Yeah…"

He doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t have anything planned and he hadn’t intended to ever see or speak to this boy again.

Kai’ eyebrows are furrowed and he looks wary of Kyungsoo. "I’m not really interested," he says and turns away again.

Kyungsoo feels like he should say something to clarify why he’s there. Except that he doesn’t know why he’s there either. He is going to kill Chanyeol later, or maybe just take away his PlayStation.

Kai starts to walk away and Kyungsoo knows he has to stop him, although he’s not sure why.

"Wait," he says quickly, reaching out for Kai’ arm and catching it.

Kai’s glance is cold as his eyes flick down to Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo quickly releases his arm.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I just… I mean…" He doesn’t know what he’s trying to say. "Do you want to maybe get coffee or something?"

Kai looks at him for a moment and Kyungsoo isn’t sure what he’s going to say. For just a second, Kyungsoo allows his heart to hope that maybe, just maybe, this guy will say yes. But then, Kai is shaking his head and moving away.

"I can’t," A car pulls up to the sidewalk and Kai glances at it. "I have to go."

Kyungsoo watches as he slides in the passenger side and the car takes off. He’s left standing on the sidewalk, feeling rejected and a little hurt. He doesn’t understand what just happened and couldn’t explain it if he tried.

He looks back across the street where Chanyeol raises his hands in a question while Yixing is placing the steaming meals on the table. Kyungsoo just shakes his head and heads back to the restaurant.

 

**

 

"Chanyeol told me you ran into that hot guy the other day." Baekhyun grins at Kyungsoo, who glares at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol shrugs helplessly. "I couldn’t help it."

Kyungsoo sighs. It’s not Chanyeol’s fault, but now Baekhyun knows and he’ll never let it go.

"Yeah, I saw him," he admits. "But that’s it."

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and shifts on Kyungsoo’s couch. His arm is thrown over the back of it and Chanyeol is snuggled into his side. Jongdae’s not there to help him out. He’s on his honeymoon.

"I think he likes you."

Kyungsoo stares. "How would you know that? He acted like I was a stalker or something."

Baekhyun shrugs, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair aimlessly. "I think he liked you back in the club."

"You were paying him to like me." Kyungsoo points out. He’s trying not to think about Kai and how he was brutally rejected by a guy he might possibly like. Kyungsoo may not think he's the best-looking guy, but he usually gets what he wants when it comes to men.

He’s a little hurt by what happened with Kai but knows there’s nothing he can do about it. The kid is just a stripper who’s protecting himself. Kyungsoo can’t blame him for that.

"Well, there’s a difference between acting and the real thing," Baekhyun says. "He never took his eyes off you."

"It’s part of the job." Kyungsoo sighs. He doesn’t want to be convinced that Kai might actually have liked him. If he allows that to happen, he’ll get sucked into a circle of hope and let-down.

"Why don’t you go talk to him?" Baekhyun suggests. "I’ll even give you the money."

Kyungsoo’s shoulders drop. "He already thinks I’m stalking him. I don’t think that would be a good idea."

Baekhyun shrugs. "Maybe you just need to prove that you’re sane."

"By showing up at his work and paying him to talk to me? Yeah. That’ll work really well." Kyungsoo frowns.

"Well, it’s better than moping around here."

Kyungsoo just frowns but doesn’t reply. He’s known Baekhyun long enough to know that his ideas are never good and never reasonable.

 

 

 


	2. Kyungsoo meets Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So this is it, the second and last chapter. It was kind of weird to write Kaisoo since they're not my otp (even though I mostly ship them together) and while I'm writing side!Chansoo for my other fanfic, but I think it turned out okay.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> PS: This chapter is mostly smut tbh

Kyungsoo doesn’t go to see Kai, no matter how much more appealing the idea gets the longer he thinks about it. It may seem like a good idea on the surface, but underneath it’s crawling with loopholes and pitfalls.

However, it doesn’t stop Kyungsoo from fantasizing about it. He thinks about it so much, in fact, that he starts to see Kai everywhere. Any boy with dark hair, tight jeans, and gray tank tops, he automatically thinks is him. It gets so bad he refuses to go into the city.

Chanyeol thinks it’s all very funny and takes pleasure in pointing out anyone who looks even remotely like him. Kyungsoo stops taking Chanyeol to places with him.

It happens two weeks later when Kyungsoo returns from the groceries and stops in town to pick up a chocolate cake since he knows Chanyeol has been craving for it, even if he has been rather annoying about the whole Kai thing. Kyungsoo parks in front of the local bakery where he there are several cakes just waiting to picked it up.

The bakery is a small building nestled between other towering ones in the uptown part of the city, where it isn't very crowded. Kyungsoo wouldn’t even know it was there if he hadn’t gotten lost once and stumbled upon it. It is the kind of a neighborhood business nearby Kyungsoo likes and it seems to do rather well for itself.

When he walks in, the bell on the door chimes in a friendly way. There are a few people sitting at the white metal tables situated by the windows. The counter is sparkling and white, and behind the glass display cases, cookies and cakes are just begging to be eaten.

Kyungsoo walks up to the front cashier and smiles at the girl there.

"Good morning, Kyungsoo," the girl says. “What are you here for today?"

Kyungsoo doesn’t find it depressing that he comes to the same places twice or thrice a week to the point that all the servers know his name and vice versa. He likes it, actually. It’s a comforting feeling.

"It's because of Chanyeol," he says, leaning on the counter.

Nari raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Chanyeol?"

"He's been craving chocolate cake since the day before yesterday so I thought it would be nice if I bought him some." He answers and doesn't miss the way Nari's eyes flicks. For Kyungsoo, it's no secret that she has a crush on his stupid giraffe friend. The problem is that Chanyeol's either too blind to notice or he's really not interested.

"Oh," Nari's tone is understanding and she smiles. "So a chocolate mousse cake with chocolate frosting?"

"And white chocolate rasps," Kyungsoo adds.

Nari laughs. "Of course. Can’t forget those. I’ll be right back." She turns and disappears into the back, looking for his cake.

Kyungsoo turns around and leans against the counter. It’s barely five o’clock in the afternoon and the only people there are cute couples drinking bubble tea. Kyungsoo gazes at the display case, pondering getting a muffin for himself, when the door opens and the bells jingle.

When Kyungsoo looks up, he could swear his heart skips a beat. Kai is standing in the doorway, looking around. Kyungsoo has to pinch himself to make sure it’s real this time and not a hallucination. He is extremely glad Chanyeol is not with him because if he was, he’d be making a fuss about it.

Kai hasn’t seen him yet, but as he moves into the bakery, his eyes land on Kyungsoo by the counter. Kyungsoo sees him hesitate, and then shake his head slightly, moving forward but not speaking to Kyungsoo as he comes up behind him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. Should he say hello? Should he talk to him at all? Should he just ignore him?

In the end, he overcomes his fear of rejection, again, and turns to the boy. Today, he’s wearing blue jeans and a thin white tee-shirt. His dark hair is still messy and falls over his dark eyes, and Kyungsoo’s close enough to see how pretty they are.

"Hey," Kyungsoo says, feeling as though the word must be forced off his tongue.

"Hi," Kai mutters, not looking at him.

There’s an awkward pause as Kai stares at the floor and Kyungsoo stares at him.

"Um, so…" Kyungsoo feels like an idiot. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

Kai just glances at him and Kyungsoo stammers.

"I-I mean, not got off…" He’s biting his lip and telling himself to stop talking. He’s making a fool of himself. And this is just a guy. That’s all. "Um, I’m not stalking you."

Mentally, he’s slapping himself for being so stupid. Kai is just sort of staring at him, an eyebrow raised. Kyungsoo realizes that if he was Kai, he would think he was crazy too.

He takes a breath. "I’m Kyungsoo."

The boy stares at him. "Kai."

Kyungsoo nods. He knows this is crazy and awkward, and everything he shouldn’t be doing.

There’s another pause in which Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Kai is speaking and nodding Kyungsoo’s cell phone ringing where he placed it on the counter previously. There's a picture of a smiling Baekhyun and the screen is shaking in green and red colors. Kyungsoo quickly remembers that Chanyeol was the one who took this picture when they got drunk a year ago in a trip.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo asks stupidly, silencing the device and not taking the call. "Oh, no. I don’t have a boyfriend,” he says automatically and Kai’s eyes flicker a bit. “It’s just my friend. I'll call him later."

A nod and more silence. Kyungsoo bites his lip again. He knows it’s awkward, but he’s very glad that neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol are present. Also, Baekhyun will be pissed if he doesn't call him back ASAP.

"So," Kyungsoo says. Here he goes again. He can already hear the answer, but the words are coming out of his mouth anyway. "You wanna get coffee or something?"

Kyungsoo doesn’t even really like coffee that much but he can’t stop himself from asking the same question that got him turned down before. He figures he must be a masochist or something.

The boy is staring at him with that same look as before. Kyungsoo knows it was pointless to ask, but he couldn’t stop himself.

"Alright." Nari's reappeared, a white pastry box in her hands. "Death by mousse chocolate cake for someone really special." She sets down the box and Kyungsoo internally curses.

Kai is still looking at him though his expression is now more curious than anything.

Nari looks from Kyungsoo to Kai, taking in the awkward silence. She frowns, but ignores it and turns to Kyungsoo. "That’ll be thirteen."

Kyungsoo digs for his wallet in his jeans and hands her a few bills, feeling quite stupid. Kai still hasn’t given an answer.

"Thank you," Nari says as she puts the money in the register. "And have a great day, Kyungsoo. Be sure to drag Chanyeol here someday for me. He forgot that I exist."

Kyungsoo nods vaguely and steps back, the cake in his hands. Kai is still looking at him, and all he wants to do is get out of there as fast as possible. He glances at him for a second.

"Uh, guess I’ll see you around," he says awkwardly and turns to leave.

"Wait."

Kyungsoo pauses at Kai’s quiet voice. He turns, surprised, to see Kai approaching with a pen he borrowed from the counter. He glances at Kyungsoo for just a second before scribbling a number on the cake box. Kyungsoo is stunned when Kai moves back and there’s a phone number in his wake.

"Coffee," Kai says, their eyes meeting.

Kyungsoo nods dumbly and practically stumble out of the bakery. The last thing he hears before the door shuts is Nari.

"Hey there, Jong—"

The door is shut and Kyungsoo’s standing on the sidewalk, feeling surprised and exhilarated. There’s a smile on his face as he walks back to his car and when he gets home, Chanyeol will ask why he’s so happy, but he won’t say a thing.

 

**

 

Kyungsoo manages to text Kai without thinking too much on what he's typing, and they somehow make up a plan to meet up for coffee on Saturday afternoon. Kyungsoo still hasn’t told Chanyeol where he’s going or who with.

Chanyeol’s been asking for days who the phone number on the box belongs to, but Kyungsoo says nothing. He stole the number as soon as the box was open so Chanyeol wouldn’t be tempted to call it and find out himself.

He’s also managed to keep it a secret from Baekhyun, which, in his book, is a major accomplishment since Baekhyun knows everything.

Kyungsoo pulls up to the local coffee shop on Saturday afternoon feeling extremely nervous. He hasn’t been on what constituted as a date in a very long time and he’s afraid he may have forgotten how. When he gets inside, Kai isn’t there yet, so he picks an empty table and sits down, tapping his phone against the table nervously.

He’s not usually this nervous, but there’s something about this kid he can’t pinpoint that makes his heart flutter and his words fall out of his mouth.

The door opens and Kyungsoo’s head snaps up. Kai is there, glancing around. His clothes are the same style, but he seems to be wearing more eyeliner than before. His eyes are so pretty in contrast to the dark outline around his eyes. His hair is straighter than normal but still falls over his face.

His mouth quirks into what Kyungsoo thinks might be a smile when he sees him at the table, and he wades his way over.

"Hi," he says when he reaches Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo has to stop himself from staring at the boy in front of him.

"Hi," he replies after a second.

Kai's eyes are sparkling with, maybe, amusement, Kyungsoo thinks. He realizes he’s still sitting and scrambles to his feet, the chair nearly falling out from under him. Kyungsoo wonders when he became as clumsy as Chanyeol.

"Um, so, coffee?" Kyungsoo asks, gesturing to the cashier.

Kai nods and leads the way to the counter, ordering a drink. Kyungsoo orders too and pays for both.

Once they have their drinks, Kyungsoo suggests they go outside since it’s a really nice day. It’s warm, around eighty Fahrenheit degrees, and there aren’t any clouds in the sky. Kyungsoo picks a table on the back side of the building where there are fewer people and sits down.

He sips his iced coffee and waits for some inspiration to hit him. It’s not coming, though, and the silence is getting awkward again. Clearing his throat, he glances at Kai.

The boy is sitting quietly, fiddling with his straw. He keeps licking his lips and Kyungsoo has to force himself not to stare at his tongue every time it flicks out.

"So…" he says, searching for something to say. “How long have you been… Uh-- I mean." Kyungsoo realizes halfway through that his sentence is a bad one. He shouldn’t be asking how long this kid has been a stripper. That’s not a good first-date question, although Kyungsoo’s not even sure this is a date. He changes tactics. "How old are you?"

Kai pauses, as though he knew what Kyungsoo had been going to ask. "Eighteen."

Kyungsoo nods, thinking. He’s only eighteen and already a stripper. That is no life for a kid so young.

There’s another pause and then Kai speaks again. "And I’ve been stripping for just under a year."

"Oh." Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. "Um, do you like it?"

Kai shrugs. "It’s okay."

"So, Kai, do you live around here?"

Another shrug. "I rent an apartment in town."

"Do you go to college?" Kyungsoo’s just asking questions mostly to fill in the silence at this point.

Kai shakes his head. "Can’t afford it." There is a pause and Kai glances away from Kyungsoo’s eyes. "Um, my name’s not Kai."

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow goes up. "It’s not?"

The boy glances away again, twisting his straw between his fingers. "It’s just a stage name."

Kyungsoo frowns. "Oh." He wonders if he’s going to get to know this kid’s real name.

"I, um," the boy says, and Kyungsoo can see some of his nerves for the first time. It’s then that he looks like an eighteen-year-old kid, so innocent and alone in the big city. "My name’s Jongin… Kim Jongin."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo repeats slowly. It fits him much better, Kyungsoo has to agree.

"Yeah," Jongin mutters. "Kai is just, well, like in porn, you know, the stage name…"

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows come together. "You’re not in porn."

Jongin shrugs. "Close enough."

Kyungsoo feels bad for this kid. He can’t explain it, but the whole incredibly innocent nature is hidden by the cold stripper façade just doesn’t work for him. But on the other hand, he wants to prove his innocence a lie, though and see how much of a stripper he really has in him.

"Why are you working in that club?" Kyungsoo asks suddenly. He can’t bear not knowing how such a nice kid like Jongin ended up there.

Jongin shrugs and takes a sip of his drink. The straw is almost completely crushed from his fingers. "I needed money and a guy said I could make a lot there. He said guys liked my body type." He glances at Kyungsoo from under his hair and his mouth quirks into a smile. "I guess he was right."

Kyungsoo blinks. "I don’t like your body, or I mean, I do, but that’s not all. I mean, you seem really nice, and I don’t know, I just kind of thought that maybe you would be nice." He’s rambling again and can’t seem to stop himself. He shakes his head and sighs. He’s really not good at this.

But Jongin’s mouth is curved into a slight smile that reaches his sparkling eyes and Kyungsoo doesn’t feel so stupid.

"You seem nice too."

Kyungsoo smiles, feeling relieved. "Thanks."

Jongin nods and leans forward, his tongue flicking out to his lips again. Kyungsoo’s staring at him and doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be doing. Maybe Baekhyun is right and it has been too long.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin asks when he's only a few inches away across the table. His voice is quiet, and if he wasn’t so close, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to hear him.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo replies, swallowing and letting out the small breath he’s been holding in.

Jongin pauses, biting his lower lip, and Kyungsoo has the urge to be the one doing that. Jongin’s lips part and he stares at Kyungsoo. "I think I like you."

Kyungsoo’s pretty sure he stopped breathing, and when Jongin closes the gap between them and their lips are pressed together, he knows he has. He can taste the coffee on Jongin’s lips, the innocence and that subtle sensuality he exhales. He presses forward, taking over the kiss.

Their lips fit together perfectly and Kyungsoo’s tongue is in Jongin’s mouth. His teeth are on Jongin’s bottom lip, tugging the soft flesh into his mouth and sucking until Jongin makes a noise and shifts forward.

Their iced coffees are forgotten, melting in the warm sun on the table. Kyungsoo’s hand goes to the back of Jongin’s neck, running into his dark hair and curling around the silky strands. Their mouths are pressed firmly together and Kyungsoo’s forgotten that he needs air to live.

He attacks Jongin’s mouth, not caring that they’re in plain sight of anyone who might walk by. He hears Jongin’s muffled moan and it goes straight to his groin. He only breaks away, panting, when the need for air has become apparent. He feels like he’s sixteen again and kissing his first boy.

Jongin’s eyes are dark with desire as he pants across the table at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to crawl into his lap and let Jongin ravish him right there. It only occurs to him later that he barely knows Jongin and only just learned his real name.

Jongin’s scooting closer, his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, creeping up his jeans. His hand is warm and his fingers tighten over his thigh as he moves closer. His lips are parted and Kyungsoo wants desperately to kiss him again.

He’s saved the trouble when Jongin moves first. Their lips are sealed together and Jongin’s hand is tight on Kyungsoo’s leg. Kyungsoo’s hand is on Jongin’s neck again and presses him into the kiss.

"Um, Jongin," Kyungsoo says between kisses. Jongin just makes a noise against Kyungsoo’s mouth, pressing kisses to his mouth, his jaw, his neck. "You wanna, oh shit—" His eyes shoot open as Jongin’s hand press sharply into his crotch.

"Yeah, I wanna," Jongin mumbles against Kyungsoo’s neck, biting it.

Kyungsoo’s hand is on Jongin’s back and tightens on his tee-shirt as Jongin rocks his hand into Kyungsoo’s hips.

"Okay, okay," Kyungsoo breathes, trying to think clearly. It’s a little hard with a hot Jongin practically in his lap. He takes a breath and struggles to stand. Jongin acts as though he doesn’t want to go, but in the end, rises with Kyungsoo. His hands are still on Kyungsoo’s body, sliding over his back, under his tee-shirt, and Kyungsoo has to really focus to get anything done. He loses any thoughts he had when Jongin kisses him again.

Jongin is such a good kisser, and all Kyungsoo can think is that he never wants to stop doing this. They’re not the same height, Jongin taller than Kyungsoo himself and he needs to bend over a little bit to kiss the older, his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips. Their lips slide together, hot and wanting. Kyungsoo’s teeth graze Jongin’s lips and their tongues meet inside.

Kyungsoo’s brain is basically mush and he can’t think straight enough to make an offer. Finally, he manages to push Jongin away, but not very far. Jongin’s hands are still on his hips, sliding down to his lower back, under his shirt.

"Let’s— My place," he mumbles when Jongin kisses him again.

"Yeah," Jongin agrees, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand when Kyungsoo leads him to his car and unlocks it. Jongin climbs inside, and Kyungsoo, his hands shaking only slightly, gets into the driver’s side and pulls out of the lot for his house.

Jongin, it turns out, likes to touch. His hands are on Kyungsoo almost the entire car ride, either resting on his thigh or twining their fingers together.

When they finally get to Kyungsoo’s apartment, he’s not sure he could have waited much longer. As he unlocks the front door, he thanks to God that Chanyeol is not home once.

Jongin’s arms are around his waist as he fumbles with the key, and he can feel Jongin’s breath on the back of his neck. He doesn’t stop to question why this is all happening so fast. All that matters is that it’s happening.

"Um, this is my… Yeah," Kyungsoo says as they finally get inside. He barely has time to set the key on the table by the door before Jongin’s kissing him again.

The door slams shut behind them and they stumble into the living room. Falling onto the couch, Kyungsoo stares up at Jongin. Jongin’s eyes are dark like the night’s sky, and they seem to glimmer as Kyungsoo looks at him. He’s breathing hard and his hands are on the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shirt, tugging it up.

Kyungsoo allows the shirt to be removed and tossed to the floor. Jongin leans down, kissing him again. Kyungsoo lets him do it, his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin is thin, maybe too thin, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He remembers the sharp hipbones from that night at the club and groans out loud at the thought.

He can feel Jongin settling in-between his legs, pressing his knee between them and wedging them apart. Jongin’s mouth is still on his, his tongue licking Kyungsoo’s lips.

"Can I?" he asks, panting into Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo doesn’t need the rest of the sentence to know what Jongin means. He can feel what Jongin means by pressing against his thigh. Jongin’s hands are on his chest, running over the skin and tweaking a nipple.

Kyungsoo’s breath catches in his throat and he nods quickly to Jongin’s question. Jongin looks relieved and kisses Kyungsoo again, pulling away only to fumble with the buttons on Kyungsoo’s jeans. They’re down quickly, though, and pushed to the floor.

Kyungsoo thinks it’s unfair he’s the only unclothed one and sits up, pulling Jongin’s tee-shirt over his head. He runs his hands over Jongin’s tanned chest and up to his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Jongin makes a small moan in Kyungsoo’s mouth as they kiss and presses back against him.

Kyungsoo lets himself be pressed against the couch with Jongin on top of him. They’re still kissing, but Jongin rocks his hips downward, grinding his hard cock against Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo gasps slightly at the friction in his crotch against the rough material of Jongin’s jeans.

While they kiss, their mouths slipping against each other, Jongin’s undoes his own jeans, his fingers more nimble on his own buttons than they were on Kyungsoo’s. He shoves them off, sliding tightly over his hips and Kyungsoo breaks the kiss to watch.

Jongin’s hipbones come into view and Kyungsoo groans. He could come just from the sight, and he lets his hands wander down, sliding over the skin before grasping them and pulling down. Their crotches rub together and Jongin lets out a gasp. Kyungsoo watches it fall from his lip, his eyes closed.

Kyungsoo pulls their hips together again, catching Jongin’s lips in a kiss before he can gasp again. Instead, the moan is muffled into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin breaks away, panting hard and staring down at Kyungsoo.

He blinks and then moves down, pressing his lips against Kyungsoo’s neck, biting his earlobe. He grinds his hips down, and Kyungsoo feels the blood rushing to his cock and pounding hard.

"Fuck," he breathes, his fingers tightening on Jongin’s hips. There will probably be bruises tomorrow.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin mumbles against his neck and Kyungsoo loves the way his name sounds coming from Jongin. "Wanna— Fuck—"

Kyungsoo nods in response even though there hadn’t been a single complete thought in there. He rolls over slightly to grab for a little drawer under the coffee table. Inside is a mixture of paper clips, pens, and, oddly enough, condoms and lube. Kyungsoo hadn’t put it there and he has no desire to wonder how it had gotten there, but it’s there.

He pulls out a condom and lube and presses them into Jongin’s palm with a light kiss. "Do it."

Jongin nods, opening the condom and shoving down his boxers. Kyungsoo looks down, surprised and pleased to find that Jongin is much more well-endowed than the little boxer briefs at the club suggested.

Jongin’s fingers aren’t shaking as he rolls on the condom and flips open the lube. There’s no sign of nerves as he slicks his hand with the lube and then presses a finger into Kyungsoo’s body, sliding past the tight ring of muscles. Kyungsoo’s back arches and he stiffens at the intrusion, his mouth parting in a silent moan as his eyes shut closed. It’s been a while and he doesn’t deny it. His legs are pushed up to his sides and he bites his lip as Jongin works his finger in and out in a lazy but steady pace, loosening him up with not much skill or thought, but it feels like heaven.

Kyungsoo is a moaning mess by the time Jongin adds the second finger. Jongin’s fingers aren’t that thick, but they’re long and they press at the exactly right places, grazing his inner walls and his rim.

Jongin doesn’t look nervous until he shifts, pressing his cock against Kyungsoo’s body. He swallows. "Okay?" he asks.

Kyungsoo nods. "Yeah, fuck me, come on," He closes his eyes and tries to let his body relax as Jongin pushes it.

The pain is burning at first but diminishes to a dull throb when Jongin is completely inside. Jongin’s biting his lip and his hair is messy and falling in his face. He leans forward, his nose brushing against Kyungsoo’s throat as he starts to move.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Jongin breathes, thrusting again, deeper and harder.

Kyungsoo’s fingers tighten on Jongin’s hips, dragging them down with each thrust, forcing him deeper inside. He feels the kiss Jongin presses to his lips as he moves again, changing the angle and sliding through the tight, hot muscles.

Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin hits the bundle of nerves inside his body and heat flashes across his skin.

"Oh God," Jongin breathes, biting down hard on Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo lets out a hard breath as Jongin hits that spot again.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo gasps, his hand sliding to his shoulder. His body moves with Jongin’s, arching upward with every thrust. "Jongin."

“You like this?” Jongin asks roughly, cupping Kyungsoo’s face and looking right into his eyes.

“Ye—Yes,” Kyungsoo whispers, nodding. His legs wrap around Jongin’s hips, trying to bring him closer and deeper. “Shit- I love it.”

Jongin smirks victoriously and continues slamming into him, never changing the angle, his cock stroking over and over Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. Each thrust makes Kyungsoo’s thighs spread wider and his hips jerk up. He feels a spurt of precome drooling out from the head of his cock and Jongin’s hand is suddenly reaching to wrap around his dick and he starts to stroke him, his thumb playing with the head.

"Come for me, baby.” Jongin murmurs, pressing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Kyungsoo’s neck. “Come for me, please.”

Kyungsoo groans and gives in to it, the world fading out in a white-hot wash of heat, nothing in his mind except Jongin’s cock inside him. The feeling of Jongin still inside him, filling him up and thrusting into him until he can’t think any more is overwhelming, and he just wants Jongin to come too, to feel good like he’s feeling. His grip is tightening on Jongin’s shoulder, fingernails digging into the skin as heat flashes through his body and a tingle runs down his spine.

He feels Jongin’s cock twitching inside him and his thrusts are uncoordinated until he groans and tightens his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips, panting hard as he comes short after. The older feels the desperate kiss Jongin presses to his lips and kisses back hard. He kisses him all the way through Jongin’s climax, and even after when they’re collapsed on the couch, with Jongin on top of Kyungsoo.

Jongin lies on Kyungsoo’s stomach, still breathing hard. Kyungsoo’s hand is in his hair, playing idly with the dark strands.

There’s silence again, but for once, it’s not awkward. Jongin takes deep breaths and Kyungsoo smiles.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin speaks after a minute and Kyungsoo smiles.

"Mmm?"

"I don’t usually do this…"

"What?"

Jongin sighs. "Sleep with clients."

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows come together, but his hand doesn’t stop stroking Jongin’s hair. "I’m not a client."

"But you were," Jongin says slowly. "You paid me."

"Actually, my friend, Baekhyun, paid you," Kyungsoo corrects him. "And that was over a month ago."

Jongin is silent for a minute. "I don’t know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I… I think I like you," he says. "But I’m not supposed to."

Kyungsoo frowns. "Why not?"

"Because I’m not supposed to get involved with anyone."

"Why not?" Kyungsoo asks again.

Jongin sighs and pushed himself off Kyungsoo’s chest a little. “Cause I said I wouldn’t when I moved here. I moved to get away from everything and I can’t just do it all over again."

"Away from what?" Kyungsoo asks quietly.

Jongin frowns. "I had a boyfriend, but he cheated on me, and he said it was because I wasn’t good enough in bed. That I wasn’t good enough for him. He said I made him do it."

Kyungsoo can see the beginnings of tears in Jongin’s eyes and he has the same urge to cuddle him until it all goes away. Instead, he pulls Jongin back down and slides his arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly.

"He said you weren’t good in bed? Well, for me you were amazing."

Jongin sniffs. "Yeah?"

Kyungsoo pauses. "Did you like what we just did?"

Jongin shakes his head. "Yeah."

"Then yeah."

Jongin glances up and his mouth curves into a slight smile. He shifts up and presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. "I’m sorry I was so cold before."

"It’s okay," Kyungsoo says. "A good blow to my ego."

Jongin laughs for the first time and Kyungsoo realizes how beautiful it is on him. He hugs him closer and is glad when Jongin hugs back.

"So who’s Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo laughs. "My roommate. You met him at the club if you remember."

"The one who you gave money?"

"No, that was Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s the tall one."

Jongin pauses. "They’re not going to be weird about this?"

Kyungsoo snorts. "It was their idea in the first place. I think they’ll be thrilled."

Jongin smiles and snuggles into Kyungsoo’s chest. "So how are you going to tell people we met?"

Kyungsoo pauses, thinking, then smiles. "I’ll tell them I met you because I asked if you had band-aids."

“Uh?”

“Because I scrapped my knees falling for you.”

"Are you always this cheesy?"

Kyungsoo laughs. "Only on Mondays."

"But today’s Saturday," Jongin laughs contentedly.

“Well, for you I can make an exception.” Kyungsoo smiles and slightly dreads his finger in Jongin’s hair.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on [ AFF. ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1038980/)


End file.
